


Дети

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 2 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула любил детей. Правда. Он был из тех, кто готов большую часть своего свободного времени проводить в компании личных спиногрызов: возиться с ними, играть, всячески обучать полётам, технике боя, колдовству и так далее…Но в данный момент он мечтал лишь о двух вещах — тишине и покое. Дети людей его нервировали. Дракула имел колоссальный опыт общения с маленьким вампиром, но маленький человек вызывал в его сердце чувство, родственное панике.
Kudos: 1





	Дети

Дракула любил детей. Правда. Он был из тех, кто готов большую часть своего свободного времени проводить в компании личных спиногрызов: возиться с ними, играть, всячески обучать полётам, технике боя, колдовству и так далее…  
Но в данный момент он мечтал лишь о двух вещах — тишине и покое. Дети людей его нервировали. Дракула имел колоссальный опыт общения с маленьким вампиром, но маленький человек вызывал в его сердце чувство, родственное панике.  
Дети людей не умели летать, сражаться и колдовать. Зато они мастерски шумели, бегали и грызли мебель. По сравнению с ними щенки оборотня были тихие и послушные, как небесные ягнецы.  
Дракула любил детей. Правда. Но сейчас он готов был обратиться и улететь куда глаза глядят, рассматривая лазающих и бегающих по комнате детишек.  
«Спасите!» — суматошно думал он, отступая к выходу.  
С ватагой спиногрызов сидела Мэйвис. Вампирша использовала каждое мгновение своей жизни, чтобы научиться чему-нибудь, что поможет ей найти общий язык с людьми.  
— Папа! — позвала она, заметив отца, неподвижно стоящего в тени. — Вот ты где. Иди сюда, тут классно!  
Вампир мог бы поспорить с формулировкой, однако покорно приблизился. Дети радостно засмеялись, увидев его, и граф ощутимо напрягся. Мэйвис ласково посмотрела на него и ободряюще кивнула.  
— Ты же любишь детей? Посмотри, как их тут много!  
— Я всё ещё надеюсь увидеть внуков, — с намёком ответил вампир.  
В ответ на эти незлобные слова Мэйвис вдруг смутилась. Она опустила голову и долго молчала.  
— Что-то случилось? — решил помочь ей Дракула. Он был обеспокоен: дочь обычно не вела себя так, словно любое не так сказанное слово стоило ей много. И это пугало. — Что-то с Джонатаном?  
— Нет, с ним всё в порядке, — покачала головой вампирша. Она ещё с минуту просидела молча, а потом встрепенулась, словно приняв решение. — Пап, у меня есть новость.  
— Какая? — едва сдерживая любопытство, поинтересовался вампир.  
Вместо ответа младшая Дракула заключила отца в объятья и тихо прошептала ему на ухо:  
— Через полгода у тебя будет внук.


End file.
